United
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: AU, takes place after Armada...An attack lead by the Terracons somehow sends five Autobots and five Decepticons to Earth. Now they must work together if they want to make it back to Cybertron alive.
1. Default Chapter

Title: United

Summary: AU, takes place after Armada...An attack lead by the Terracons somehow sends five Autobots and five Decepticons to Earth. Now they must work together if they want to make it back to Cybertron alive.

Author's Notes: I wrote this because I'm not all that fond of Energon. I dunno why, but I just don't like it much. I got bored awhile back, so I made up my own Transformer series and this is pretty much it...An AU continuation of Armada. Yep. So...Here on are quick notes on the characters just so you understand what's up right now!

Optimus Prime and Megatron- MIA. They have yet to return from the whole Unicron ordeal.

Arcee, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, and Inferno- Main Autobots of the fanfic.

Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Demolisher, and Cyclonus- Main Decepticons of the fanfic.

Hot Shot, Blurr, Jetfire, Scavenger, Red Alert, and Hoist- All of them are considered heroes. They pretty much run Cybertron.

Thrust, Sideways, and Terracons- Minions of Unicron and Alpha Q.

Starscream- Mwha. He'll be back.

Alexis- At age 23, Alexis is struggling to get through college and balance her part-time job.

Rad- Now 24, Rad is the owner of a well-known company.

Carlos- 23, Carlos is the only one who got married. He's a scientist.

Rica- Carlos's wife. She owns a small café. She is a character made by Jaken's Angel. She makes very few appearances.

Tri Blade and Waverider- OC characters who make occasional cameo appearances. They belong to myself and Jaken's Angel.

Now that you know the characters, continue on and read the story! :D

------(Chapter One: Eye of the Storm)

Ten years had passed since the battle against Unicron. Transformer leaders Optimus Prime and Megatron had not been seen since that day and many just assumed they were dead. Hot Shot was appointed commander of the Autobots and Cybertron, though of course his friends were always there to help out. Peace had settled over the Transformers; Decepticon and Autobot alike worked together to rebuild their home planet. Many would consider this time a golden age, though the term honestly seemed a bit clichéd. Even though the war had ended, Cybertron wasn't perfect. There were still murders, thefts, and other such crimes. Those who committed such terrible deeds were punished justly, no matter what faction they were a part of. Though some still thought the war wasn't over, the vast majority of Cybertron's population were satisfied with the way things were.

Cybertron was at peace...But the Transformers knew from experience that peace never lasted long.

**(Location: Cybertron, Main Autobot Headquarters)**

"Hey, bro!" Sideswipe called as he approached Hot Shot. "We're back!"

Hot Shot turned and saw Sideswipe, Jetfire, and Hoist had indeed returned from their trip to the chain of labs in central Cybertron. He smiled in a greeting form of manner and returned the hug his brother gave him.

"How'd it go?" Hot Shot asked, gently pushing Sideswipe away.

"Eh, the usual," Jetfire replied with a shrug. "The long distance warping device they've been working on is malfunctioning again."

"I can only imagine how upset Red is!" Hot Shot chuckled. "Did you bring back the energon shipment?"

"Well, of course!" Hoist replied, grinning. "What kind of bots do you take us for?"

Scavenger glanced up from the monitor he had been gazing at. "Do you _really_ want an answer to that?"

Hoist's grin faded. "Come to think of, no I don't."

"Well, that's Scavenger for you! Serious as always!" Jetfire sighed. "So, anything else we need to do today?"

"Scavenger, you have a fresh batch of new recruits to train today. Jetfire, I want you on patrol with Blurr and Prowl. Hoist and Sideswipe, you can have the day off...That is all," Hot Shot, returning to his work.

Grunting slightly as he stood, Scavenger glanced over at Sideswipe. "I want you to come with me today's training session, Sideswipe. Maybe you can relate to some of these kids."

Sideswipe's shoulder's slumped. "Does...does this mean you _still _consider me a rookie?"

A silence fell over them and Hoist politely coughed.

"I'm going back to my quarters!" He said. "So...See you all later!"

"You two better get going!" Hot Shot said. "Can't keep them waiting, you know?"

Casting one last hurt glance at Scavenger, Sideswipe walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

"Lay off, would you?" Hot Shot said, looking over at Scavenger. "He's not a kid anymore."

"He acts like one," Scavenger muttered.

"So? You know he's sensitive about this."

"You can't keep favouring him, Hot Shot. Every time he messes up, you just let it go...He needs to learn discipline!"

"I know. But the way you're teaching him it isn't helping. If anything, it only makes him feel worse."

Sighing heavily, Scavenger nodded. "Fine. You remind me of Optimus sometimes, you know..."

"Yeah..." Hot Shot frowned. "He _will_ be back. Just watch."

"If you say so."

**(Location: Cybertron, Training Grounds)**

Arcee glanced at Ironhide from the corner of her optics and considered him for a moment. She could tell just by looking at him that he was a headstrong, wannabe hero. It would most definitely be interesting to see how Scavenger handled him...This hadn't been Acree's first training session with the older Autobot and she, personally, was looking forward to what he had to teach them.

"See somethin' you like?" Ironhide questioned.

"Huh?" Arcee frowned a bit. "No...Sorry. Didn't mean to stare."

"No problem. Hey, have you ever met this _Scavenger_ guy before?"

"Yes. I trained with him awhile ago."

"What's he like?"

"Strict. Tough. A little mean...Take your pick."

Ironhide gulped and tried to act like he wasn't nervous. "Is he really?"

"He is. And...he's also coming this way."

She smirked when Ironhide jumped slightly and spun around to see Scavenger and Sideswipe now standing in the middle of the training grounds. The trainees saluted.

"At ease!" Scavenger commanded.

Their arms fell back to their sides.

"Today we'll be going over basic strategies and fighting techniques. I want to see what all of you can do individually and as a group," he explained. "Any questions?"

No one said a word.

"Good."

Sideswipe looked over the group of trainees. He knew them all by name. Arcee, Ironhide, Hound, and Ultra Magnus. Arcee was the only one he had ever spoken to, though. She was a bright young Autobot, very skilled with an energon bow. Scavenger had once told him that she was one of his best students.

'...I can see why my bro has a crush on her,' Sideswipe thought with a small smile. 'She _is_ pretty cute.'

Then his gaze landed on Ultra Magnus. He had heard rumors about him...They said he was related to Optimus Prime, but how he didn't know. He did see a resemblance, though...

'Hm...I wonder...'

"SIDESWIPE!" Scavenger suddenly snapped.

"Uh, I, uh...What?" Sideways looked at him in surprise.

Scavenger chuckled a bit. "Just checking. You're supposed to be paying attention, remember?"

"Oh...right. Sorry."

**(Location: Earth, Jalapeno Factory Café)**

"You just _had_ to call it the Jalapeno Factory Café, didn't you?" Carlos sighed as flopped down onto a lime green couch.

Rica frowned. "It's a nice name!"

"It reminds me of my beloved jalapeno factory!" Carlos protested. "You know I've never quite recovered...The place _exploded_, Rica! The best job I ever had..."

"You make a fine scientist!" Rica insisted, sticking her tongue out playfully. "We both know that!"

"Sure we do!" Carlos muttered. "Um...I'll just have a cappuccino."

"M'kay!"

She vanished behind the counter and reappeared in seconds. "On the house, of course..." She handed Carlos his beverage than went back to the counter to serve her other customers.

Carlos exhaled noisily as he sipped his cappuccino. It had been ten long years since he had last seen the Autobots...Not long after, Alexis had moved away. Rad left two years later. None of them had spoken since. Whatever happened to Billy and Fred, no one knew. Carlos missed his friends and longed for the adventure hanging out with Transformers promised. Sure, he loved Rica, he loved his job, and he loved his life...But things were just to normal for his tastes.

The small bell above the door rang and a tall, thin woman stepped into the café. Her slightly spiked brown hair flared out around her neck and her brown eyes scanned the coffee shop warily. She walked up to the counter and ordered something, and Rica served it to her in minutes. After paying, she sat down at booth and kept to herself.

'She looks awfully familiar,' Carlos thought, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown. 'Where have I seen her before? Wait a second...!'

His eyes widened. "_Alexis_?"

The woman looked up and stared at him. "Carlos?!" She gasped, nearly dumping coffee into her lap. "Wha...What are you doing here?" She rushed over to him, grinning.

"My wife owns the place," Carlos answered.

"Your _wife_? You got married? Congratulations!" Alexis sat down next to him.

"Have you seen Rad?"

"Yeah. He's here!" Alexis's large grin widened. "Can you believe it?! We're all finally back together! I was wondering if you wanted to stop by the base. You know...for old time's sake."

Carlos beamed. "Man, that would be awesome! I mean...Sure, that sounds cool."

"Great! Meet me and Rad there at eight tomorrow night! We have so much catching up to do...Okay, real quick. Where do you work, how'd you meet your wife, and where do you live?"

"Uh...I'm a scientist, I met Rica in college, and we live in a large apartment. Er...How are you?"

"I'm still in college. I live on campus, but I'm on summer break right now," Alexis explained. "So I thought I'd stop by to see if you still lived here. I met up with Rad at a hotel."

"How's he?"

"Fine. He owns a business company, though I'm vague on the details..." She frowned a bit. "It's been almost nine years since I last saw you!"

"I know!" Carlos finished his cappuccino and set the empty container on the coffee table sitting before the couch. "It's gonna be so weird going back to the base..."

"I miss them too, Carlos," Alexis said, sensing what her friend was thinking. "They said they'd come and visit, but they never did...Did they?"

"No. They didn't."

Alexis jumped slightly when she heard a ringing noise. She grabbed her cell phone and checked the caller ID. "Oh, shoot...It's my mom. I have to go, Carlos. See you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it Alexis!"

She got up and left the café. 

**(Location: Cybertron, Planet Surveillance/Security Headquarters) **

Demolisher's shift was almost over. Soon he'd be able to go home and relax, and enjoy some peace and quiet. Ever since the war had ended, he had been working on security just to have something to do...But he never realized just how boring the job was. Nothing ever happened. It was always quiet...too quiet.

He heard a shift of metal and he turned to see Tri Blade, a seeker, crossing his legs. His red optics were focused on the screen, as though he actually expected something to happen.

"Relax!" Demolisher said. "I doubt anything's going to attack. Ten years and not even a trace of war..."

"So?" Tri Blade didn't look up from the screen. "This my duty. If Cybertron is attacked without warning on my shift, I will take the blame. You think I _want_ Autobots nagging at me? We're lucky they aren't here breathing down our necks right now!"

"Point taken," Demolisher sighed, sitting down and glancing at a view screens. "Everything looks clear."

Tri Blade still didn't look up. He frowned and narrowed his optics, staring at something in the background of one of the screens.

"What? Do you see something?"

A small group of specks began closing in and Tri Blade scowled when he saw the faintest glimmers of light...They were being fired on!

"AHA! See? I _told_ you!" He jumped up and flipped a metal cover up. Underneath was a panel. He quickly typed in a code and alarms went off.

Demolisher cleared his through and hit a black button under a microphone.

"Attention all units! This is not a drill! I repeat: This is _not_ a drill! Cybertron is under attack!"

------

A/N: Er...and there is chapter one. I'm not sure if that was the best start, but I've never really been good with first chapters. So...Please review and I hoped you enjoyed reading this. For those of you who like reading "Return of the 50 Foot Eyesores" I'll update this weekend. Stupid school...Stupid homework...Well, gotta go!


	2. Return of a Leader

Title: United

Summary: AU, takes place after Armada...An attack lead by the Terracons somehow sends five Autobots and five Decepticons to Earth. Now they must work together if they want to make it back to Cybertron alive.

Disclaimer: (Whoops. Forgot this in the first chapter...) I don't own the show or characters, but Tri Blade is mine. Waverider and Rica belong to a friend.

Author's Notes: M'kay...here is chapter two. I appreciate the reviews very much. Feel free to give me a few ideas or criticisms. Well...I think that's about it. I'd like to point this out before you get too attached to the story...There might be some yaoi between Hot Shot and Prime, I'm not sure yet. Maybe some Megatron/Tri Blade too. What do you think?

------(Chapter Two: Return of a Leader)

**(Location: Cybertron, Training Grounds)**

"_Attention all units! This is not a drill! I repeat: This is not a drill! Cybertron is under attack!"_ Demolisher's voice rang out.

Sideswipe's optics widened and he quickly turned to see Scavenger's reaction...A calm expression masking an angry scowl and fiery optics.

"Scavenger?" He asked.

"All right...You three!" Scavenger looked at Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Ironhide. "Report to Autobot headquarters. Sideswipe, go with them."

"But I...I can fight, you know that!" Sideswipe said, frowning.

"I know. That's why I want you to protect them."

His face light up. "You mean it?"

"GO!"

"Yes, sir! Follow me!"

The four Autobots transformed and sped back to the Autobot headquarters.

"Why wouldn't he let _us_ fight?" Ironhide grumbled.

"You're all still rookies. You'll get your chance one of these days..."

'...if that's true...' Sideswipe thought, bitterly, 'then why haven't I gotten mine?'

**(Location: Cybertron, Main Decepticon Headquarters)**

"Finally!" Cyclonus grinned. "Some action! Come on, Tidal Wave! Waverider, let's go!"

"Calm down, will you?" Demolisher, who had just arrived, said. "We have a battle on our hands and we need you focused."

"Um..." Waverider rider ran out of the room, the others behind her. "_Can_ he get focused?"

"Where is Tri Blade?" Cyclonus asked.

"Scouting with Jetfire, Prowl, and Soundwave," Demolisher answered. "They're trying to figure out what these things are!"

"WHOA!" Waverider stopped abruptly and everyone nearly ran into her. "What is _that_?!"

Before them were several panther like Transformers. They growled at them and watched them closely.

"Nice kitty..." Cyclonus said, taking aim.

One of the panther Transformers lunged at him. With a cry of surprise, Cyclonus flung his arm up and knocked the creature off. It landed on its feet and charged at him again. This time, Cyclonus managed to fire before it latched onto him. He hit it in one of the shoulders before firing again at its head. Growling a bit, it fell over and its optics dimmed.

"Ha!" Cyclonus smirked. "That wasn't so...UGH!"

Five more of the panthers jumped onto him and wrestled him to the ground.

Demolisher and Tidal Wave began attacking the others and Waverider helped in freeing Cyclonus.

"Stop playing around!" She snapped, knocking the last of them off.

"But..."

"Optics forward!" Waverider pushed him against the wall and aimed her wrist blaster at a panther Transformer lunging at them. She hit it right between the optics.

"They just keep coming!" Demolisher said, knocking one off his arm and slamming it into a wall before shooting it.

"HEY!" A voice called. There was a flash and suddenly two Transformers appeared by them. "Start the party without us?"

"Skywarp! Thundercracker!" Demolisher scowled. "Quite standing around and help!"

Skywarp just smirked and they began fighting the other Transformers.

"What are these things? They aren't like any Transformer I've ever seen before!" said Thundercracker.

"We wanna know that too, trust me!" Cyclonus replied. "Good kitty...Nice kitty...HEY! THAT IS **_NOT_******a chew toy!!"

**(Location: Somewhere west of the Autobot base)**

"We can hold them off much longer!" cried Hot Shot. "There's just too many of them!"

Scavenger ducked and began firing again. "What do they want?"

"Hot Shot!" Jetfire and Prowl ran up to them.

"Jetfire, report!"

"These things are after our energon supplies! The security around the north mind has been breached!"

"WHAT?!" Hot Shot and Scavenger demanded.

Jetfire nodded and took aim at bird like Transformer. He fired and blasted off one of its wings, sending it to the ground. It explode on impact.

"Where are Tri Blade and Soundwave?" Hot Shot asked as they continued fighting.

"They're trying to help hold these things off until backup arrives at the mine!" Prowl answered.

"Who are they waiting for?" Scavenger asked.

"Hoist, Hound, Inferno, and Elita-1," answered Prowl.

Hot Shot transformed. "Let's go!"

Everyone transformed and followed him to the mine. When they arrived, Hoist and the others had arrived and were fighting alongside Tri Blade, Soundwave, and the other Transformers who had been on security.

"Everyone alright?" Hot Shot asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Elita-1 assured. "How many more of them are there?!"

"I don't know!" Skywarp answered. "But this is getting old and fast! Some help would be nice! There must be millions of these things!"

Hound was knocked to the ground by one of the panthers and it wasn't long before they managed to take down Skywarp, Waverider, Inferno, and Hoist.

"This is not good!" Hot Shot muttered, looking around quickly. They needed help and they needed it now. 'Think, Hot Shot, think! Ugh, Optimus would know what to do if he were here!'

He cried out in pain when he was shot from behind. He fell forward and landed on his knees hard, denting the metal. His vision was damaged when a bird Transformer flew into him and cracked one of his optics. Through his audio receivers he heard Tri Blade scream, vaguely seeing the seeker get a wing ripped off. Soundwave's face plate cracked when a panther rammed into him, and soon Cyclonus was buried under a pile of the robotic cats. Where were they coming from?!

"Hot Shot, what do we do?!" Scavenger called.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I DON'T KNOW!"

Through cracked optics, Hot Shot saw metal claws coming at him. Just when he expected the creature to strike, a bright beam cascaded onto the battlefield, destroy half of the robotic birds and cats in seconds. Some of them hissed and eventually all of them retreated as more and more beams came down on them.

"What's happening?" Hot Shot asked, looking up. He focused as best he could and saw...Optimus.

Then he blacked out.

------

A/N: End of chapter two, obviously. Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block and school is such a pain. Well, thanks for waiting. I do hope this was worth the wait...If not then I apologize. Please review and guarantee there will be another update sometime in the next week or so. I have lots of ideas for the next chapter. Let's see...Megatron and Starscream will be back soon and incase you were wondering, Soundwave's cassettes will be in this. I have big plans for Ravage. The humans won't be in this as much as I first thought. When I wrote at rough draft of this chapter at school Alexis was almost the main character of the chapter, but I cut them out so I could type this up faster. (glances at clock) Gotta run!


End file.
